A gloomy inspiration
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: The rain. It always follows me, and as a result I'm lonely. Why is it, that you stay with me, when the rain drives everyone else away? And why is it, I find my heart fluttering for you? AME SUKI? Fairy tail with a high school twist! GrayxJuvia LevyxGajeel
1. First inspiration

**A gloomy Inspiration**

**The rain. It always follows me, and as a result Juvia is lonely. So why is it... Why is it that you stay with Juvia, when the rain drives everyone else away? And why is it, Juvia finds her heart fluttering for you? Do you like the rain? **

Chapter 1: First Inspiration

* * *

The homeroom teacher droned on, calling out the names on his roll, his monotone voice putting everyone in the classroom to sleep. Gray Fullbuster sighed bored, and played with the pencil on his desk. He brushed his fingers through his black spiky hair, and glanced at the clock hanging up besides the door. The hands were still past the eight and nearly on the thirty. He sighed bored and almost swore to himself that the clock was moving backwards. The black haired teenager groaned suffocated from the tediousness, and rested his head on the cold mahogany desk, begging that time went faster.

If boredom could kill...

This was South Magnolia high school, students attenting approximately 750. A fairly prestigious High School, uniform for males consists of a short sleeved, collared shirt, striped blue and white tie and grey pants made of cotton- and in winter sleeves are long, with a fairly thin blazer. Uniform for girls includes grey pleated skirt, white shirt and a red blazer. Basically the only real difference was the skirt.

Loke flamboyantly flicked his long orange hair and smirked at the other teenager dying of boredom. He pulled up his sunglasses and rested them on top of his head.

"Its only homeroom Gray, you're not going to die"

Gray shrugged and adverted his attention to the window. The sky was grey and rain drizzled down heavily.

"Juvia Loxar?" The teacher called out in a brusquely sort of voice. "She's not here again?"

Who's that? How come he's never heard of her before? Gray looked around the room. This was his first time hearing her name. The teenager frowned to himself. This was the first time in weeks he was in homeroom anyways. That was probably the reason why he'd never heard of her before- but he was sure he knew everyone in the class.

The sound of the classroom doors slamming open caught his attention and a girl with soaking short blue hair came into view. Her hair was flicked upwards, and her bangs covered half her face, giving her an air of mystery. Her lips set in a straight line, not a word uttered and she walked quickly to her seatt. Immediately the murmuring of students filled the classroom. They stole subtle glances at the dripping young woman and began their feeble gossip.

"Juvia Loxar?"

She gave a small curt nod, and the teacher went back to calling out names.

Gray also took the liberty of examining the person who he'd never seen before and watched her interested at her lack of appearance. Talk about a flashy entrance.

One of his classmates looked at her and began whispering loudly. "It always rains when she's around. How annoying,"

Loud enough that he heard it. And apparently loud enough that the blue haired girl heard it as well. She gave them a deadpanned look, and coincidentally it began raining harder. Gray watched the rain pelt the classroom windows with wide eyes. _It was just a coincidence... _The bell rang and startled him out of his thoughts. The blue haired girl stood up quickly and shot out of the classroom without a sound. Gray stared at her retreating figure, and smirked. _What an interesting girl._ _Juvia was her name?_

* * *

Loke was that guy he hang out with, he may as well refer to him as his best friend. His playboy and easy going nature made him popular with the female species. Gray spied some men looking their way. And dare he say it, popular with the male species as well. Girls were always fawning over him too, but his nonchalant nature usually kept them admiring from a distance. The two boys were walking to their next class, when Gray spied Juvia racing past them. Still dripping wet, from head to toe, she hurried and made a sharp turn at the next corner.

"Hey Loke, who do you think she is?"

Loke stopped his flirting and turned around to only catch a glimpse of Juvia's blue hair disappearing around the corner.

"Ah sorry, turned around too late."

Gray paused for a brief moment. "She's that girl who walked in late this morning…"

"Yeah, Juvia Loxar. I don't know much about her, but I heard rumours that it rains whenever she's at school, and that's she's part of the 'phantom lord' newspaper club…"

"Seriously? Ah, our rivaling club. Too bad she's looks like really interesting person" Gray looked genuinely disappointed, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, club meeting today by the by," Loke and Gray stopped at their designated classroom.

"Cool, that old man Marakov better show up on time!"

Both males went in to enjoy two long periods of mathematics.

* * *

Juvia Loxar.

She was a simple girl, who wasn't hard to please.

She just wanted to be a normal high school girl this year, normal crushes, best friends, the typical detesting of piling assignments and tests. She could feel the various staring of people as she quickly walked to her next class, art. It definitely was not going to be a normal school term for her.

She walked into class, just on time, as the teacher walked in. The blue haired girl knew that her shabby appearance was attracting much attention. She honestly tried her hardest to make the rain stop, but calling on the rain wasn't exactly intentional.

There was another thing about her. It didn't make sense, but the rumours about raining where ever she went, was true. Even the girl herself didn't understand. The rain was like a looming shadow, reminding her off her pitiful existence. In some way it represented her. She was as lonely and gloomy as the rain. This fact alone made sure that this high school year was definitely not going to be a normal one.

Gajeel gave her a gruff wave, motioning her to come and join him. She walked in thankfully and sat down, to the person closest to her. As rough and high-mighty this guy was, he had a certain soft spot not many people knew about. Like her, he had a certain aura that told people to stay away from him. She glanced up at her friend. He had many piercings on his face, and unruly, long black hair. Gajeel looked like someone from a motor bike gang, than a high school student. But to her, he was the nicest person she's ever met, and that alone is telling your how horrid high school students can be.

"That old guy is calling a club meeting.."

"Really? There hasn't been one in weeks"

"Yeah, well all phantom guild members hafta attend," He explained, ignoring the teacher's protest to be quiet.

Juvia nudged him, and he turned around. The teacher began screeching at him, and Gajeel sent her a dark glare. Juvia watched the teacher, scared by this simple gesture, and snickered at him inwardly- albeit a bit sinisterly. After the teacher's brief explanation, the two went to grab some art supplies and started on their assignments.

Gajeel dabbed his paintbrush into the paint and began roughly scratching the canvas with it. Juvia watched amused as he abused the canvas with rough stokes and stabs. Looking at her own canvas, already started, she decided to continue with her painting.

It was raining. As always. She never bothered painting anything else. It was her representation of life, and of herself.

She began to recall weeks ago, the incident that made her skip weeks of school. After her numerous paintings of the rain, her old art teacher called it 'disturbing'. Juvia wasn't one to cry from an insult, but it pained her all the same. After paintings and paintings of the rain, the teacher was even cruel enough to insult it in front of the class. Calling it ugly, and uncreative... an example of a bad artwork. So what if she gave that unwelcoming vibe, a teacher shouldn't discriminate against that.

Gajeel, being one with quite the temper, began swearing at the teacher and was brash and brave enough to throw a canvas at her head. She was thankful for him, for standing up for her, but that was rather uncalled for- he had probably been in that mood the entire morning. The teacher quit, Gajeel was suspended, and Juvia never came to school after that. The two met during this suspension and decided that they would go to school and act like nothing happened.

Juvia's painting pallet consisted of blues, many blues, white and black. She stared at her canvas and continued to paint her scene.

Gajeel turned his head and looked at the painting and smirked. "The rain again?"

Juvia nodded and looked at his painting and gave him a mocking smile. "Abstract again?"

Gajeel gave her a snort of a laugh, and they both returned to their work. Silence overwhelming, but not unwelcomed...

* * *

Gray groaned and stretched his arms. That was one of the most torturous maths lesson, he had the displeasure to experience. He almost gave a cry of relief when the bell went, and shot out of the classroom like a bullet. Gray looked around for Loke, and sighed when he spotted him trying to get cozy with Levy McGarden, and Lucy Heartfilia.

He walked up to them and pulled Loke by the ear. "See you girls at the meeting."

"Ow ow ow ow- GRAY! It HURTSS!"

"Yeah, thanks Gray, see you there soon" Replied the blonde with sparkling brown eyes, and dare he think it, really large breasts. She pulled her friend with her. Levy was the girl with blue hair done up in a headband, with large innocent brown eyes.

Gray wondered where they were going and went to their club room.

He noted that nearly everyone was here. Natsu Dragneel, extremely annoying and hotheaded. Gray noted to himself, that he had a strange hate for the salmon coloured haired boy. He was laughing and held up his cat. The guy was in charge of the 'What's hot, what's not article in the school newspaper.'

Natsu named his cat happy, and accidentally dyed the cat blue. Gray sighed to himself, _what an idiot._ _What next? Is he going to stick wings on the cat?_ Natsu's other well know feature was his white scarf, which he wore everywhere. It was given to him by his foster father, Igneel, who left him many years ago. There were the other members, Erza Scarlet who was someone no one wanted to mess with. Her bright red hair and her uncanny strength made her feared all over school. She was known to have some sort of a childhood relationship with one of the student council members, Jellal. There was Laxus Dreyar, who was one of their best writers. Following Laxus was the Raijinshū, which are made up of Fried Justine, Bixlow and Evergreen, they had their own stories as a team.

There was Mirajane and Elfman, who decided to give up writing because their sister Lissanna decided to try and commit suicide due to a writing incident, but stayed in the club due to close friends. Then there was Cana Alberona, levy who was in a team with Let and Droy, and Lucy. Lucy was a newer member. Cana was in charge of tarot card readings, and replying to requests, Levy did book review articles, and Lucy wrote Horoscopes for their latest column. Natsu accidentally knocked off Erza's neatly piled up drafts of her latest story, and hell broke loose. Gray watched amused at the brawl in front of him. They never got old, and when someone accidentally bumped into him, the black haired teenager pulled up his sleeves and decided to join in the fight. He walked up towards Natsu when the club room door slammed open.

"Will you goofballs cut it out!"

The club suddenly stopped their fight to see their teacher adviser walk in the room. He was grinning despite how loudly he shouted before and Makarov held up a sheet.

"The school's holding their annual writing competition and one of us are gonna win it!"

* * *

Juvia and Gajeel walked into their clubroom. It was damp, and old. Sad to say, that their club was not the best of clubs. Jose Porla was their teacher adviser. He watched his main club members enter the room and eyed them warily. Gajeel entered with Juvia, straight after Totomaru and Aria. Sol was already in the room to begin with, surrounded by the other minor members.

"Everyone, i've only called you here to inform you of the upcoming competition, prize is a hefty one thousand dollars" Jose glared at his five top members, "and I expect that one of you will win."

Phantom lord began to murmur quietly and Jose gave a loud cough to get everyone's attention.

"I know that other newspaper club fairy tail is probably planning on use that new rich girl's money to do something, no wonder they have better reviews and more viewers than us not to mention their better facilities, but we must not lose hope"

Juvia looked up at Gajeel and he looked rather stiff. "Are you cold Gajeel-kun?"

He gave her a small assuring pat, and then began glaring at their teacher adviser. Juvia knew at once that he was up to no good.

"Everyone is dismissed" The sound of sliding of chairs and the members exited the room all at once. "Except for you, Gajeel"

Gajeel froze and Juvia looked up worriedly at him. She gripped his shirt to give him comfort.

"Didn't you hear me, rain woman, Gajeel only." he hissed.

Juvia gave him a glare, but Gajeel grabbed her by the shoulders gently and pushed her out of the room. Juvia's eyes widened and the door slammed in her face. She sighed, defeated, placed her ear on the door and listened in on their conversation.

* * *

Gray walked out by himself and looked at the gloomy weather. The end of school bell had already gone and the school was already empty. It was sprinkling and he's thoughts wondered back to the mysterious rain girl and hoisted his bag on his shoulders. As if on cue, a blue headed girl staggered past him and his eyes widened. She walked out of the door, out in the rain. She stood there with her first bunched up, and it began to rain harder. The rain began to drench her form.

Juvia watched the rain fall harder as she thought about the conversation between Gajeel and Jose. She wouldn't stand her friend getting exploited like that. She recalled sadly when he came out, he was emotionless. He went off, about to carry out the plan. She couldn't stop him, because it was Jose's orders. He was the club leader. He had authority to order them around, threatening them with the disbandment of the club.

Juvia looked defeated. She didn't know what to do. She knew how much the club meant to both of them. The joys of writing to get away from this twisted reality.

"In the end... Juvia couldn't do anything drip, drop drip..."

Suddenly a black umbrella was held over her head and she stumbled startled. She looked up to eyes meeting with a very handsome, spiky haired teenager. He's cool eyes examining her, and he smiled. She wasn't the one to fall for people, but there was something attracting her to him. Juvia tried to keep up her calm appearance.

"Are you alright?"

For the first time in many years, she felt heat rushing towards her face and she blushed. _What was going on?_

* * *

_**HAI, HAI, i just felt like starting a new story don't worry i'm still continuing those ones, but erm i kinda have writter's block for them xD hahahhaha. This one is set in high school, though sticking close to fairy tail's plot. I kinda like this idea, but i don't know whether or not i should continue. Hahaha. **_

**Juvia and gray, and Levy and Gajeel. Please read and tell me what your think. All suggestions welcomed~ **

**Well til next chapter,**

**Marina :**D


	2. The world is the worst inspiration

**A gloomy inspiration**

**The rain. It always follows me, and as a result Juvia is lonely. So why is it... Why is it that you stay with Juvia, when the rain drives everyone else away? And why is it, Juvia finds her heart fluttering for you? Do you like the rain? **

Chapter 2: The world's the worst inspiration

* * *

Gray Fullbuster remembers a girl from his childhood whose smile was brighter than the sun.

He wasn't the one to associate himself with the female species. That field of practice belonged to Loke. At most he was nakamas with them. But this girl, who had shown no signs of interest in anything and who held a certain air of mystery , had spiked his incurable curiosity. It's not like he wanted to follow her home, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to know more about her and it was ungentlemanly to leave a girl in the rain- but he knew he wasn't concerned about manners.

The girl-Juvia, blushing, continued to take a glance or two ever minute or so. So after about ten more minutes of walking, glancing, and then turning around again she decided to stop in her tracks. He took a brave sprint and held up the umbrella for her. She looked up at the umbrella curiously, but continued her silence. She was confused by his actions, not used to any acts of kindness.

She was drenched all through out, but she didn't look like she minded. She directed him a rather suspicious look and he returned it with a rather nervous smile of his own. Juvia a bit flustered, sighed and then dug into her shirt pockets. She quickly shoved whatever she had taken out into his cold, numb hands then hurried off, leaving the sound of splashing water behind her. Gray stared at Juvia's retreating form, a bit shocked at her, but then turned to his hands. Placed in his palms were a crinkled ten dollar note, and a few silver coins. Gray had to stare at the money for a while, before his brain actually registered that strange girl had just given him money.

And so his opinions of her were warped once again.

He couldn't figure her out. Gray felt himself smile a bit.

And so he decided he wanted to.

* * *

Juvia remembers only parts of her childhood. The neighbourhood boys would always tease her about her dream of finding her prince charming, because that's how little boys were. But even without their incessant teasing, she had given up these ideals a long time ago.

Juvia had gotten up that morning and walked up to the mirror. She could see light bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She just had too much on her mind last night, and as a result she couldn't sleep properly. She had made herself breakfast that morning, frowning when it didn't turn out like what she wanted. She slipped on the last of her uniform- the stiped blue and white tie and packed the rest of her breakfast in a container. The blue haired teenager quietly slipped out of her house and decided she needed to make an urgent trip to Gajeel's house on the way to school. She was worried about him, so after locking her front door she hit the pavement, rushing forward determined.

Juvia stopped in front of a fairly large rundown house, holes in the roof, titles missing, and timber breaking off the house structure, with bricks crumbling. The grass was ankle high and vines crept up the sorry excuse for a house. Juvia reached its rusty door handle and then peered in, the door letting out a slight creaking sound.

"Gajeel-kun?" She whispered into the seemingly empty house, but no reply. "Juvia is coming in, whether you like it or not."

Juvia passed the narrow hallway then turned into his room, a large body rested on a bed in the corner. His hair was sprawled all over his mattress, head supported by his arm, eyes closed, wearing only a casual black shirt and jeans. Juvia made her way in and he cracked an eye open when the sound of groaning floorboards reached his ears. The blue haired girl eyed him worriedly and he forced himself up, rolling his shoulders and brought a hand up to massage his neck.

"What do you want?"

Juvia took the liberty to sit in his small bed and Gajeel moved over to make room. She passed him her leftover breakfast and he dumped it onto his lap. "Juvia is wondering whether Gajeel-kun is… alright?"

He shifted himself further into his bed and rested his back against the walls. Juvia followed his actions and then they stared at the low ceiling, embraced in silence. He hadn't answered her question, but Juvia knew that the situation bothered him.

"You know… he said he would use my old man's debt against me…He even used you… And then disbanding the club..."

"Juvia knows… "

Gajeel continued staring into empty space, absent-mindedly opening the container and quietly munched on a slightly burned piece of pancake. "Man… Life is so fucked up…"

Juvia leaned her head against his large arms and then sighed, eyes clouded.

"Juvia… knows…"

* * *

The two arrived strolling into the school side by side, wordless and solemn. Once in a while the students directed glances at them, but usually they'd clear a path for them, knowing well that they should leave the two alone.

Gray Fullbuster watched them curiously as they made their way into the school. The black haired student gingerly touched a certain pocket in his pants and stared after them.

"Oi, Loke who's that burly guy next to her?"

Loke apologized to the giggling girl he was chatting up and then turned towards the direction Gray was eying.

"Hmmm, that guy? Gajeel Redfox, known for his delinquent behavior around the school."

Hmmm? So that's the kind of guy she would hang out with? Gray began imagining himself with piercings and tattoos. He grimaced a bit and then buried his hands in his pockets. His imagination led him to believe he would look a bit like Musica from Rave Master- the manga he was reading at the moment. Gray frowned, realizing he was over thinking the situation a bit; an urgent cry woke him up from his thoughts.

Lucy and Natsu came running towards them, faces distorted with anger and shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone-_huff_- they, club room!"

Gray and Loke exchanged glances with each other, before deciding to run after their fellow club members.

They weren't prepared for the shock and horror in front of them. Paper shredded, newspaper pages scattered over the floors and green carpet. Chairs broken, pieces scattered all over the floors, red spray paint covered the walls with writing overlapping. The thing that shocked them the most were the fact that three of their members, faint and tied up to a chair. Levy, Jet and Droy bruised and battered, unconscious and broken. Large, dripping letters like blood, hung on the wall above them.

'_Do not enter the writing competition, disband your club.' _

The shock was too overwhelming, that no one could speak, but anger began to build up. Fists clenched, Erza slammed her hands into the walls, the whole clubroom shaking with her anger. Her red eyes were blazing and lips set in a tight line.

"When I find whoever was responsible…" She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Natsu growled and punched his fist into the palm of his hand. Everyone murmured agreed.

"LEVY!" Lucy cried out and rushed towards her best friend slowly opening her eyes. The rest of Fairy tail rushed in with their initial shock passed over, untied the ropes around them and began carrying them towards the school infirmary.

"Levy, who did this to you?"

Levy's mouth opened and barely let out a name, then slumped back into a faint. Lucy watched as Elfman, Erza and Natsu carried the three towards the infirmary and then out of sight.

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulders. "What did she say?"

Lucy looked up with somber brown eyes. "She said it was Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox…"

Erza allowed a twisted grin to stretch across her face, Lucy unconsciously backing away slowly. Gray looked at the two females in shock, after hearing the name from Lucy.

Gajeel Redfox, from this morning? From Phantom Lord's writing club? And Juvia was involved in this?

For some reason, the shock wouldn't pass over.

* * *

Juvia was left on a lone bench, Gajeel saying that he needed to leave for a while. She swung her leg, feeling slightly cheerful when Gajeel was smiling his cocky smile again. The fact that it wasn't raining today also contributed to her mood, even though dark clouds hang over the town eerily. She sipped her popper eagerly wondering when her only companion would be done with these so called errands. She frowned a bit, well if they were Jose's errands they were bound to be no good.

The sound of footsteps alerted her and a shadow casted over her figure. Juvia turned around enthusiastically, and instantly her face fell, eyes widened at the sight of a different face other than Gajeel. At once she stood up, putting her guard up and her body in alert.

His serious glare made her suspicious, but despite that her face flushed and she did not like it. She watched him carefully as he dug into his pockets and shoved whatever he had pulled out into her hands. Talk about de ja vu. Her eyes flickered down at her hands, and looked incredulously at the money in it. She scanned it briefly counting the same amount she had given him yesterday. Juvia continued staring at the money, slightly red from their brief contact. If he didn't want money from her, then what did he want?

She finally found her voice again, and voiced her thoughts. "What do you want with Juvia?"

He said nothing, but inched closer. Juvia back away slowly every time he took a step towards her. Her heart and stomach doing flips. She took another step backwards and before she knew it, she was backed into a wall. His face was closed to her, heart thumping, cheeks flushed and struggling to keep herself composed, but even stranger still, she didn't stop his advances.

"Did your friend destroy our club room?" He growled menacingly.

Juvia snapped out of her reverie.

"What?" Oh, he must be from Fairy Tail. She made an attempt to get away from, but he slammed his hand against the wall on both her sides. She was caged between his arms so she stilled herself and listened, facer even redder at the proximity between her and him.

"So was it him?" He whispered huskily.

"Juvia doesn't want to answer your question." She huffed stubbornly.

He used his eyes to convey his slight annoyance- well if she didn't deny it, it must be true. It began to rain, and the blue hair teenager cursed herself. His gaze was hypnotizing and she flushed even more as he directed an even more serious glare at her. The rain dripping down his perfect face and hair didn't help with the thudding of her heart. Juvia needed to get away from him and the affect he had on her poor heart.

"Where is he?"

Juvia stopped her attempts at escape, and directed her own glare at him. What was he planning to do to Gajeel if he did find him?

"What do you want with him?"

The handsome stranger smiled a rather sinister smile. "He needs to pay for what he did to us."

Juvia's gaze darkened. No matter what affects he had on her, if he was here to harm Gajeel- the only person who saw her as her, then he wouldn't be forgiven. Juvia bunched up her fists and then in a flash connected it to his handsome face. He stumbled backwards from the shock and pain, his charcoal eyes wide in disbelief. Before he could utter a 'What', She rushed up to him a delivered a round house kick, followed by another kick with her other leg and sent him flying, his bottom half covered in mud, while the rain pelted down harder.

Her flustered mood completely warped and she glared at him, anger dancing in her eyes. "Don't you dare do anything to Gajeel-kun."

She whipped around and began walking away, Gray found his found through his shock, and began yelling at her. "Why are you protecting him? He was the one who wronged us first!"

Juvia stopped in her tracks, blue bangs covering her eyes, turned back around to answer him.

"IT WASN'T GAJEEL-KUN'S FAULT!"

Juvia bit her bottom lip, and then dashed away from him.

Gray still on the ground, wondered why the last glance she directed him shined with so much pain. He brought a hand up to his stinging face and despite his anger at her delinquent friend; he smiled entertained by her mystery…

Or maybe he was just a masochist…

* * *

**Ahayooo everyone! Marina is here again with this loonnnggg overdueee chapter xD HAHAHAA! Oh dear :/ Well I hope you liked this chapter, it took a lot of brain power, I need some inspiration xD hahahah, but that's alright. My brain is slowly churning some ideas for this story- I do love a good high school romance. Alright! I made Juvia and Gajeel closer than they actually were in the manga, for reasons, so that our heroine won't revert to her charming fan girling yet with Gray xD Don't worry I'm trying to put her into character, it's a bit hard. Hope it's not too OOC for you people .**

**Thank you for your continued support and please tell me what you think and give me some ideas with a review :) Expect another update in one of my stories soon. **

**Until then, Love you all,**

**Marina :D**


	3. Raining on her Inspiration

**A gloomy inspiration**

**The rain. It always follows me, and as a result Juvia is lonely. So why is it... Why is it that you stay with Juvia, when the rain drives everyone else away? And why is it, Juvia finds her heart fluttering for you? Do you like the rain? **

Chapter 3: Raining on her Inspiration

* * *

Juvia immediately felt bad for hitting the handsome stranger. She hoped that his face wasn't too badly bruised. It would be such a shame.

But no one threatens Gajeel.

No one.

And he happened to make the mistake of breaking that sacred rule in front of her.

The rain began to simmer down to a sprinkle as she half galloped across the school yard.

"Gajeel-kun." She shouted.

When answered with silence, Juvia continued to stroll through the yard until she was under shelter.

She considered the possibility of Gajeel in the phantom writting clubroom but she shook her head fiercely.

Who would want to be in there voluntarily? When they wanted to do any writting, then she would do all their writting in the library.

Juvia smiled slightly at the thought of tough and burly Gajeel sitting quietly in the library writting his stories next to her.

You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it with your own eyes.

The classroom rang and Juvia raced across the corridor, her smile wiped off her face.

The blue haired teenager solemnly made her way through a crowd of students, making sure her eyes were covered with her dripping bangs and avoiding any means of contact with them. Her ears picked up the snickers and rude remarks about her, but she ignored them and glided pass the group unaffected. When they noticed that they're insults weren't getting through to her, a foot was stuck out, which Juvia was unable to avoid in time.

Juvia falling head first, immediately stuck her hand out, and bounced herself up, saving herself from a horribly conclusive fall. She propelled herself in a summersault landing swiftly and continued on her way leaving those around her in shock.

Their opinions of her were worthless.

She just wasn't a people person. Simple as that.

Meanwhile, a boy with silver spikes watched her walked off, his eyes shining in awe.

* * *

Gajeel wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Juvia grew more anxious with every passing minute.

The last bell had finally resounded through the classrooms signaling the end of the day. She couldn't run out of the classroom fast enough, and at once she began her search for him. The sky was clouded with dark eerie clouds, only serving to add to Juvia's worry for him.

The corridors were filled with students bustling to get out. They pushed and shoved her petite form, she was literally drowning in the sea of students.

A hand wound around her wrist and pulled her out of the sea. She looked up to see who her savior was and broke into a large smile.

"Gajeel-kun!"

"Hey, what's up Juvia."

Her smile immediately wiped off her face as soon as her eyes began to scrutinize his face. The burly teenager was covered with scratches and a few bruises, and a few smudges of blood.

"Gajeel-kun, what happened?"

He shrugged and began to walk off. "Can't say I didn't deserve it."

Juvia narrowed her eyes and then growled. "Who did this to you?"

The image of a previous handsome black haired teenager popped into her head.

"No one in particular."

"GAJEEL-KUN!" She whined, and jogged to his side.

"Look, they were weak half-wit punks anyways, don't worry about it."

He waved a dismissing hand and Juvia threw her hands up in defeat. "When Juiva finds out whoever did this to Gajeel-kun, Juvia is going to punch the living daylights out of them!"

She punched a fist into her palms and he smirked.

"Thats what i'm afraid of."

Juvia smiled a bit, but still it bothered her. Gajeel was no pushover.

Whoever committed the crime was very capable at fighting...

...or it could be that he...

Juvia subtly stole a glance at him. Gajeel was looking as serious as ever.

...he couldn't have let them...

He opened the school gate, its hinges letting out a groan. Juvia promptly followed him out and he let the gates slam themselves shut.

The two stopped in front of the gate.

"I have to go to my part time work, so can't hang out today."

Juvia's face fell a bit and then nodded. "If Gajeel-kun needs anything Juvia will be at her place by the time Gajeel-kun is finished with his work. Come and visit okay?"

"Yeah sure…" He hesitated for a bit. "Your mum home?"

Juvia's eyes hardened at the mention of her parent. "No. Juvia's mother is not home."

Gajeel took a step forward. "How long has it been?"

She shrugged eyes shining with malice. "About two months." Her face broke into a grin. "It does not matter anyway, its better this way."

Gajeel gave her soaking hair an affectionate pat and Juvia's grinned widened.

"Yeah I agree. I'll just come in whenever then."

"Okay, see you then Gajeel-kun."

The two walked off in opposite directions. Juvia decided she would go to her usual place to get her mind off possible events.

Even if Gajeel was fine with the situation she was not.

* * *

The bell on top of the door chimed merrily and immediately the gloomy atmosphere surrounding Juvia lifted. She smiled fondly at the tiny ice-cream shop, glass top tables lined up in neat rows, the counter with its lone cash register, and the glass displaying of all the colours of the rainbow.

The door slowly closed shut behind her and the sound of the manager's voice bellowed through the shop. "Oi newbie go and serve the customer."

Juvia chuckled slightly at the manager's blunt way of addressing him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Another familiar voice answered with a grumble.

A black haired teenager walked out from the ice-cream shop's store room, busily trying to fasten on his apron. He finally looked up after he successfully tied it around himself.

He grinned slightly as soon as his eyes locked onto hers.

Juvia grimaced.

Fate played funny tricks on her.

"Hey." He grinned, despite the swelling bruise on his cheek.

Juvia immediately felt bad. Well it wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

But his poor handsome face.

Juvia tried to reason with herself.

_Bruises weren't permanent. _

_Look its already fading away._

_Well… sort of._

"What can I get you?"

Juvia stiffened. She wasn't used to this much human interaction except with Gajeel. But he was an exception. They were two peas of the same rotten pod.

Both with serious issues.

And both stuck in life.

"Um… nothing." she proceeded to walk back out the door. "Tell manager-san that Juvia said hello."

"Hey, hey hey!" Gray leaped over the counter and quickly intercepted her reach for the door handle.

"You don't have to go because I'm here."

Juvia chewed her lip. He had a very good point. She slowly retracted her out stretched hand from the door and then glided towards the ice-cream display.

Gray smiled triumphantly and then promptly followed her. He watched her eyes skimmed the many flavours and then turned to hand him money.

De ja vu.

Again.

It was strange that every time he met with her she was giving him money or the last time they met at school he was handing back her money.

He stared at the coins in his hand.

"Raspberry and chocolate swirl."

He stared at the money still. Juvia frowned when he didn't make a move. What was wrong?

"Please?"

Gray snapped back to reality and smiled sheepishly. "Oh right, yeah." The black haired teenager jumped over the counter again, and proceeded to scoop her chosen flavor of ice-cream into a cone. Juvia watched his rather clumsy scoping, unlike the manager's expert hands, and her eyes twinkled slightly as she watched him scope a generous amount of ice-cream into the small wafer cone. He quickly handed it to her, his finger tips brushing over hers as he gave it to her.

Gray stared at his hand, the feel of her slightly damp skin lingered on his fingers.

Juvia stared expectantly at him.

"Change?"

Gray's head snapped up and then tapped a few keys on the old fashioned cash register.

"Here." He mumbled.

Again with the skin to skin interaction as he gently placed the money in her outstretched hand. Juvia mumbled a small thank you, and then walked to the corner of the shop. She pulled out the chair and then sat down, nimbly taking small licks from the ice-cream and looking out of the windows with a dazed look.

Gray rushed into the door and later came out with a bottle of disinfectant and cloth. The black haired teenager lifted up the counter- which actually had hinges so the need for him to jump over the counter was completely unnecessary- and made his way to the tables near her.

He began to swipe at the already gleaming tables with enthusiasm, occasionally taking subtle glances at her. She was still staring outside the window.

Gray curiously followed the direction of her gaze. She was looking up at the sky still pouring down with rain. He felt the awkward and tense atmosphere and cleared his throat.

"H-hey," She directed her blank eyes at him.

Suddenly he felt the need to tug at the collar of his shirt. "Sorry about earlier."

Juvia's eyes widened and she blushed. "It's alright…" She mumbled embarrassed. "Juvia is sorry for hitting... y-your face."

Suddenly realization dawned on him and he wanted to facepalm himself.

"GRAY."

"Eh?"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER."

"Gray Fullbuster?

"That's my name." He had not introduced himself in a long time. He was just used to everyone knowing his name, even complete strangers at school for some strange reason.

"Oh." Juvia looked down onto the table. She held out a shaky hand, blushing beet red embarrassed. "Juvia Loxar."

He shook her hand and smiled widely. "Nice to meet you Juvia."

"...Nice to meet you too Fullbuster-san."

He frowned at her very formal address. "Gray's fine."

Juvia blushed to herself. _Yes he is._

"G-gray-san."

Well that's better than his last name. It's progress.

He moved towards her table, the last table he was cleaning only half finished. Juvia watched him nervously. What did he want with her?

"So why have you come today?" he dawdled out his question slightly.

Juvia stared to nibble on the cone. "For ice-cream."

Gray was so close to her, shoulders occasionally brushing against her as he began cleaning the desk she was on. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"Is… that all?"

"Well… Juvia is also here to visit m-manager-san." She practically held her breath. She watched him intensely his face only centimeters apart. She could see the deep colour of the bruise in his face, his charcoal eyes flickering frequently. She caught the scent of his shampoo, the smell of citrus wafted through the air.

Juvia noticed how slowly he was wiping the table.

_Hurry up and finish!_

"Tell me, what is your relationship with Gajeel?"

Juvia immediately froze. Why was he always bringing up Gajeel?

"Were you the one who dared hurt Gajeel-kun?" Her anger began flaring.

Gray gave her a smirk.

"What If I did?" he leaned in closer. "Would you punch me again?"

Juvia hurriedly stood up from her seat, the sound of the chair scratching against the floor was deafening. She put her arms arm, hands bunched up ready for a fight. "Juvia will do it, if you hurt Gajeel-kun!"

Gray let out a small 'tch', and crossed his arms. It's all about 'Gajeel-kun'.

"Well whatever. I didn't do it." He replied a bit sour.

Juvia lowered her fists. "Really?"

Gray nodded solemnly.

Juvia chose to believe him for some odd reason. "Oh."

She dropped into a deep bow. Gray staggered backwards shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Juvia is sorry that she accused Gray-san."

"Uh, it's alright." Juvia took a glimpse at him from her position.

He looked a bit embarrassed. "You know you shouldn't be so trusting… I could be lying."

She straightened herself out. "Gray-san has no reason to lie to Juvia… Unless Gray-san likes being punched?"

Gray chuckled. "Well it definitely was surprising."

Juvia blinked, her eyes complete hypnotized by his laugh. Like her favourite chime of the ice-cream shop bells.

"Hmmm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She mumbled. Her eyes managed to wander across to the clock hanging on the wall.

Her eyes widened and she picked up her school bag on the floor.

"Thank you very much." Juvia bowed once awkardly and raced out of the shop. Gray also glanced up at the wall clock. The larger hand pointed a bit past the twelve, and the smaller hand was on the six.

"Hey manager, I'm taking my break now."

"What was that you newbie, you barely worked today!" The manager peered out from the staffroom only to find the door swung open and the shop empty.

Gray had already raced out of the shop, after throwing his apron on the counter table.

* * *

Well it could be worse. Juvia decided as the rain began falling again. It wasn't pouring, but it was raining nonetheless. Not a single person in sight as the rain drove them all away.

She sighed as she walked along the edge of the gutter, balancing recklessly on the edge.

She was used to it after all.

The sky rumbled as if it were agreeing with her loneliness. She faced the sky daring the lightning to strike.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT JUVIA IS ALWAYS ALONE!"

The sound of splattering footsteps alerted her and she turned around.

Gray had finally caught up to her, umbrella in hand.

"Hey."

Juvia looked at him unable to produce any words so she stayed silent.

"I thought that you might need an umbrella and an escort." He smiled slightly.

Juvia allowed him to cover her with the umbrella and walked forward without a word.

"It's not raining too much now." He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. Her blue bangs covered her eyes again, the ends of her hair dripping with rain water.

"No. Gray-san is wrong."

"Eh?"

"It's raining really hard."

Gray looked at the light sprinkle in front of him, and when he turned around to ask what she meant, he fell silent.

Even though droplets of water covered her face, he could clearly see the mess of tears sliding down her face.

"See… It's raining really, really hard."

His eyes softened. "Yeah I see."

The two walked in comforting silence.

The sound of their splashing footsteps resounding through the light pitter patter of the rain.

* * *

**Hahahha, I hoped this chapter kinda matched the gloomy atmosphere. I'm not sure if it kept up with it. . oh wells what can I say :/  
I'm tired? xD  
Hope you enjoy, but I'm in the midst of writing a new story, so prepare yourself xD**

**Well til then.**

**Marina chan and her writers block for her other stories :P**


	4. A New Inspiration

**A gloomy inspiration**

**The rain. It always follows me, and as a result Juvia is lonely. So why is it... Why is it that you stay with Juvia, when the rain drives everyone else away? And why is it, Juvia finds her heart fluttering for you? Do you like the rain?**

Chapter 4: A new inspiration

* * *

It was raining like always.

This time it was pouring.

Tiny splashing footsteps receding into the distance, where a young boy and young girl ran hand in hand through the torrent of rain.

Even though the clouds were dark, and the sky was crying, they both had smiles brighter than the sun.

* * *

It was funny how he was recalling such a distant memory at a time like this.

Gray and Juvia walked in silence for a while. He stared vacantly at the rain drops sliding down the edges of the umbrella.

Drip, drip, drip.

Occasionally he would glance at the silent girl next to him. She also happened to share his vacant look. He noticed that she hadn't looked once in his direction. He also happened to notice that she wasn't crying anymore. Her gloomy eyes were slightly swollen red but no tears dripped down from them.

He sighed with relief. Only slightly, so she didn't see his concern for her.

"Where are we going?"

She looked up at him and pointed her hands straight.

So she wasn't going to talk.

But everyone likes talking to him.

They walked further, and the silence overwhelming.

"That's good you've cheered up a bit."

Her eyes widened and a blush coloured her cheeks. Juvia nodded briefly and held out her hand. Gray looked down half expecting money in her palms, but there was nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"…Umbrella."

"Eh?"

Juvia grabbed the umbrella handle and held it above them.

_She must've felt bad that I was the only one who was holding the umbrella. _

"Hey it's alright, I'll do it."

Juvia shook her head fiercely, and Gray smiled at her.

"Alright, whatever."

The blue haired teenager sneezed once and nodded her head in triumph.

The two continued their way along the pavement until they reached a white picket fence. A large figure loomed in front of the entrance. Juvia dropped the umbrella and immediately sprinted towards him.

Gray growled sourly at the person as she jumped on to him, hands wound around his neck tightly, and he stumbled pulled down by her weight.

"GAJEEL-KUN!"

"Oomph! Where were you?"

Gray crossed his arms annoyed. Now they were acting as if he didn't exist.

Gray bitterly strolled over and picked up the forgotten umbrella and had every intention of going home. That was until from the corners of his eye he watched Juvia open the door of her picket fence, and went in.

Normally a person going into their own house wouldn't hold Gray's attention for even one second, but the fact that Gajeel was also going in managed to grasp his full attention.

"Oi, oi, oi, why is HE going in too."

Juvia turned around deadpanned. "Why not?"

Gray blushed slightly. "H-h-he's a fully grown male!" He looked around the house. "Where are your parents?"

"They're… not here." Juvia tilted her head in question. "Anyways Gajeel always comes over."

Gray's mouth opened in shock at the sudden information. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

He noticed the black haired teenager seething and a smirk found its way on his face. He draped an arm over her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head.

His smirk widened when Gray growled, eyes blazing at him.

"Come on Juvia, let's go play some games…." He trailed off suggestively.

Gray's hands shot out and stopped the closing gate. Juvia stared curiously at him, and gray began sweating nervously, obviously not meaning to do so.

"Does Gray-san want to come over too?"

Gray dropped his head in defeat.

He was unbelievably confused right now.

* * *

The atmosphere was awkward to say the least.

Gajeel was currently sprawled out on her bedroom floor, stomach side up, munching on a biscuit and busily reading a book he picked up from her bookshelf.

Gray twitched.

He was stuck in a girl's house- someone he barely knew, and sitting with the culprit who had intentionally destroyed his club room.

Gray eyed at how relaxed he was.

It was as if he was the one living here.

And here he was sitting up so stiffly.

Juvia came in after a few minutes carefully balancing plates of food and drinks. Gray stood up to help, and she set up the relatively small table with food.

Gray looked down at the miniature spread. "You made these?"

Juvia nodded.

Gray curiously pinched one from the table and munched on what he had picked.

And it tasted normal.

Gray sighed.

Usually in shoujo mangas, the girl characters were either really bad cooks, or spectacularly good. She was neither, the food was a bit burnt on the side, but other than that there was nothing amazing about it. The cooking tasted so normal; there was nothing he could actually say about it.

Not that that he read Shoujo.

He would never.

And not saying that normal was a bad thing either.

She stared at him inquiringly.

Gray said nothing and took another bite. He squirmed a bit uncomfortably, adjusting himself a few times just to get comfortable.

Gajeel reached out to grab a dumpling stick. He munched experimentally and pulled a face.

"You burnt it again Juvia." He smirked. "Just what the hell is wrong with your oven?"

Juvia smacked him over the head with her free hand. "How rude, Juvia did her best to cook these."

Gray watched her carefree nature around him. He continued sulking to himself as he noted how differently she acted when she was with Gajeel.

He began to wolf down the dumpling balls, pouting as he did so. Juvia stopped messing with Gajeel for a bit and her eyes flickered over to the now empty plate.

"Gray-san… ate them all?"

Gray looked down at his last stick, and the pile of sticks in front of him. "Oh, I guess I did."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Gray-san… likes the slightly burnt dumplings?"

"Yeah, they weren't bad."

Juvia's eyes softened, and the corners of her mouth tugged slightly upwards. "Thank you."

It was like her whole face had changed with that small smile. Gray mouth slightly parted unable to contain his surprise.

"Gray-san?"

"W-w-what?"

"You were looking at Juvia very intensely," She watched him interested. "Is something the matter?"

"Err, It was nothing." He stood up abruptly. "It's a bit late, I think I'd better be going."

"Then Juvia will-" Gajeel held up a hand.

"How bout I show your friend out, I'm going too anyways."

Juvia hesitated for a bit then sat back down. "Alright, if Gajeel-kun insists."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good bye Gajeel-kun, Gray-san."

Gray sighed. Saying both their names together like that only proved the difference in their relationships with her. He was only Gray-SAN and he was Gajeel-KUN.

The two males walked out of her house. Gray was slightly further in front, with Gajeel looming behind.

"Hey you."

Gray turned around indifferently. "What?"

He suddenly found himself pinned against the brick wall, muscular forearms pushing against his throat. Gray's eyes flicked up until he was staring at the threatening face of Gajeel Redfox.

"I know you're out to get me, but this plan of yours is pretty low."

"What the hell are you on?"

Gajeel's eyes darkened. "I swear to fucking god, if you harm one hair on her, consider yourself dead."

Gray swatted Gajeel's arms off him and straightened his collar. "Don't jump to conclusions; I have no intention of doing anything."

Gajeel rolled a shoulder. "Why should I believe you."

Gray shrugged. "You have no reason too."

"Why else would you hang around gloomy here, we both know that you have a score to settle with me."

Gray trudged out of the small front yard and turned back around for a split second.

"I have no idea either."

The young teenager walked off in the sprinkling rain, his splashing footsteps eventually diminishing into the distance.

Gajeel scratched his head.

"He's a strange one."

* * *

Juvia had been quite busy that next morning.

She needed to think of a good story quick for the writing competition coming up but for some reason her mind was blank.

Perhaps she would be better off doing a poem rather than a short story. But poetry wasn't exactly Gajeel's strongest suit. The young woman decided it would be better if she discussed it with Gajeel. She quickly grabbed her bag, slipped on her rather mud clotted shoes and rushed out of the house.

By the time she had reached school it was sprinkling again.

The element of surprise had really disappeared after the first hundred times it rain around her.

The blue haired teenager sprung towards the library with much enthusiasm seeing as both Gajeel and herself had the first two periods free of class that morning. She continued with her fast pacing, her eyes catching sight of the stranger appearing from the corner all too late.

She rammed into him, knocking herself backwards and she toppled over.

Juvia opened her eyes quickly as a shadow hovered over her. A teenager with silver spikes and narrow eyes offered a hand up. Juvia quickly lifted herself up, politely thanked him for the offer and resumed her journey.

That was until a hand wound around her wrist and stopped her. Her fell herself pulled down and her head spun back around.

She was mortified to see him on one knee, hand resting on his chest in a dramatic manner.

"It seems I have fallen in love!" He chirped in a sing song voice.

"E-e-eh?"

"Fair maiden tell me your name."

Juvia completely in shock pulled him up, much to his delight, and pulled him away from the ever growing crowd.

Once they were out of sight she sighed and faded him.

"Great idea, I also agree that we should have our rendezvous away from prying eyes!"

"W-w-who are you?"

"I'm Lyon Bastia, and you are?"

Juvia squirmed embarrassed. She had never been confessed before and it was just too overwelming especially coming from a complete stranger. "J-j-juvia Loxar…"

"Such a pretty name for a pretty woman such as yourself."

Juvia stuttered her response a blush colouring her cheeks. She felt taken away from her comfort zone.

"W-w-well, Juvia… is…urr."

_Gajeel, help Juvia!_

* * *

Gray, hands in pockets strolled casually along the hall way. His eyes were half lidded, bags under eyes. This was all that woman and that man's fault. He continued to make his way towards class when a growing crowd caught his attention. He walked towards it and attempted to peer through the wall of bodies.

"It seems I have fallen in love!"

Oh, the voice was familiar enough. Gray turned around to stroll away after finding out the commotion involved his stupid half brother. Nothing good ever came with getting himself involved with the likes of him.

He immediately stopped in his tracks as soon as his ears picked up the stuttering of another familiar voice.

"E-e-eh?"

The voice undeniable belonged to a certain interesting Juvia Loxar. Gray pushed his way through the crowd only to find the two of them gone.

He twitched slightly before asking a swooning girl beside him where they went. She gave him a shaky point of a response.

Why was he trying to intervene? God only knows, he thought to himself whist skidding to a stop when he had finally found the two.

"Oi, Lyon what are you trying to do?" Gray crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The silver haired teenager stopped his advances and turned around. "Well if it isn't Gray. What do you want with me?

"Nothing," He shrugged. Juvia had began to creep away.

"Che, don't call me for nothing you bastard," Lyon growled warningly at him.

Gray knew he needed to stall him for a bit longer so that Juvia could make her escape.

Lyon began to turn back around to Juvia again.

"ERR, THE WEATHER IS NICE!"

Lyon paused momentarily. "Did you just say UR?"

"What? No why would i?"

"I clearly heard you!"

"I didn't you ass!"

Lyon huffed angrily. "Well, the young lady here doesn't need to listen to this garbage."

"Hey wait."

Lyon growled at him. "What the hell do you want Gray Fullbuster?"

"Err-"

"SEE YOU SAID HER NAME AGAIN!"

"WHAT?"

"It's like you're stalling, what could you possibly want…" Lyon trailed off and turned around to find Juvia in the midst of escaping. Lyon continued to switch his gaze between Juvia and Gray, and a smirk found its way on his face.

"You can't have this one." Lyon picked Juvia up bridal style. "I found her first."

Juvia began to sob. It wasn't everyday men picked you up… literally.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Gray Fullbuster, I'm saying this woman's mine."

Suddenly their glares created sparks, and the atmosphere went heavy with tension.

Juvia moaned wishing that her quiet and ignored life returned to her.

GAJEELLL KUN!

* * *

**Hellooo kiddies, another late night update seeing as the first time I've been on fanfiction in weeks, I find the number of Lucy X Gray stories rising and thinking THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!**

**This is one of the only stories where I don't have writers block :P**  
**HAHAHHA, oh dear, well I hope u enjoyed this chapter, ideas would be excellent, really :)  
ANYWAYSSS JUVIA LOXAR YOU LUCKY GIRL ;)**

**Urgh I'm tired, I'll edit this chapter when I'm feeling more… awake xD hahahha**  
**Til next time,**

**Marinaaa~**


	5. Competitive Inspiration

**A gloomy inspiration**

**The rain. It always follows me, and as a result I'm lonely. So why is it... Why is it that you stay with me, when the rain drives everyone else away? And why is it, I find my heart fluttering for you? Do you like the rain, Gray-sama? **

Competitive inspiration

* * *

Juvia missed those days, when it was quiet, just her and Gajeel and well- just to sum it up, when it was quiet. She didn't exactly appreciate other people, but who needed to?

They were the ones who couldn't appreciate her in the first place.

But current her situation was a far cry from quiet.

Here she was, practically kidnapped by a male whom she hardly knew. Flung her over his shoulders, arms securely around her waist, holding her hostage was quite a contrast from her usual quietness. There was another male present as well- A certain, grudgingly admitted, handsome Gray Fullbuster, another person whom she hardly knew. He was busy quarrelling with previously mentioned male- the one who held her hostage. She ignored the part of her mind which swooned at his handsome face. Until recently she never knew she had this part to her.

She didn't understood people.

Never had, never will.

The blue haired young lady, watched them confused at their ranting. She squirmed slightly, trying to wriggle out of his grip around her stomach. She blushed, completely uncomfortable with the whole situation.

All her life she was ignored, but now she was engaged by two people, one of them who had confessed his undying love, and the other whom she had yet to find out his intention.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Then WHAT is it like?!"

"I'm telling you she doesn't like it!"

"How would you know if she doesn't like it or not?!"

Juvia bunched her fists up into tight balls and then attempted to squirm out of his hold even more. She nearly squirmed to freedom, slipping from him when his hold tightened.

"Hey, what are you doing wonderful maiden?! I have yet to speak to you!"

He MUST be from the drama club.

"J-j-juvia d-d-doesn't want to!" Her attempts at yelling at him only came out in broken squeaks.

Juvia blushed and began to stammer out her protest again. Her comfort zone was being stretched out to its limit. She looked back at the black haired male in front of her for help. Clearly he did not understand the pleading looks she was sending him, because he continued to bicker with the silver haired male holding her against her will. Juvia squeezed her eyes shut, repeating Gajeel's name inside her side.

"Juvia?"

Her head perked up instantaneously at his familiar deep monotone voice. She turned around to find her burly friend standing in the hallway with a perplexed look on his face.

Gajeel could sense that she was in distress. He strolled over swiftly and forcefully loosened the silver haired teenager's grip on her waist and then proceeded to lift her off him.

Lyon's eyes widened at the studded faced man who had just stolen his one true love off him. Gray crossed his arms and directed Gajeel a deadpanned look.

The larger male made a move to set Juvia down but she quickly wound an arm around and squeezed his neck, clearly tensed up and looking like she was holding on for her dear life. Gajeel rolled his eyes and then adjusted his arms and made sure she was sitting on his forearms instead of dangling off him like an unwanted accessory.

"Look, if you hassle her again, I'll make sure your faces get pummelled."

Gajeel took off, his free arm patting the blue haired girl's head to keep her calm. Lyon and Gray were left watching them leave.

"Was that her boyfriend?"

Gray was plainly annoyed and also began to walk off.

"May as well be..." He grumbled to himself leaving Lyon in a pit of despair.

88888888888888

"Oi, gloomia, I think you should at_ try_ to get along with people." He emphasized the try in his sentence.

Juvia shook her hand, her arms still around him tightly.

"I understand you're not good with people but I can't always be around to save your sorry ass."

Juvia lifted her head eyes narrowing at him.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun will be together always!"

"Juvia." He gave her a stern look, she whimpered slightly.

"But Gajeel-kun... People are scary..." She pouted and rested her chin on his shoulders. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't argue with her there. Human beings could be such ugly creatures.

He reasoned with himself once again.

_And we're not people ourselves?_

He let out a sigh and then pushed the library door open with the sole of his shoe, ignoring the librarian's protest.

Gajeel strolled over to the corner of the library and grabbed Juvia off him and placed her down. She was as limp as a doll as he set her down with an uncanny gentleness. He went to his bag and pulled out a grimy old pen and a torn up book. Juvia followed his lead and pulled out a pen and book of her own.

"How about we write a poem, Gajeel-kun?"

He made a face of disgust. "Are you kidding me? Poems are so sappy."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you going to write?"

Gajeel gave a shrug and stared at his notepad with fierce concentration.

"I think I'm just going to vent. Nothing serious as of yet." He finally answered and then began to scribble on the piece of paper. Juvia nodded. They could only maintain their moods with a pen and paper. It was true. The pen was mightier than the sword.

She placed her pen on paper and began to write.

'Kami-sama, why must you punish us so?' She wrote, to no one in particular.

* * *

Gray was left in a sour mood the rest of school and stayed in his mood until the end of class. The girls in the class felt that he was colder than usual and they had no choice but to leave him be. This left them unsatisfied and pouting. Gray couldn't care less.

He needed to set things out straight.

She was interesting, and that was all there was to their relationship. She was a simple curiosity. Gray frowned. But the thought of the blunette clinging onto that delinquent of a friend for her dear life annoyed the hell out of him.

Didn't she like him?

He wasn't scary.

Like for goodness sakes, her friend was covered in piercings and if looks could kill, his glare could stab knives into people.

Gray slammed his head against the desk. He was confused. His head spun.

To make matters worse, that delinquent friend of hers was the reason their club room were in shambles. The friend of his enemy would also be his enemy.

But... to put it simply... he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

She was just that girl who stormed into class literally and made his life that bit more interesting. But as disappointed as the thought made him, Gray knew he had to leave her be.

You do not fraternise with the enemy Gray Fullbuster. He scolded himself.

The bell rang and he shot out of the classroom, ignoring all the stares directed his way.

Juvia Loxar wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

She wasn't in the courtyard, in which he happened to stroll past. She wasn't present in any of her classes, so he was told by the walking woman intel himself Loke, and he could never find her in the hallway.

The last bell rang and the school buildings emptied.

In the end, he didn't find Juvia Loxar.

This left Gray unsatisfied.

Gray spied familiar silver spikes as he was trudging out of school. Lyon had a quick glance his way and then turned around uninterested.

"What was that for?" Gray asked annoyed.

"Just thought the fair maiden was with you, but since she isn't, I don't really need to pay any more attention to you."

Lyon trounced away, leaving Gray even more annoyed. The black haired teenager swung his bag over his shoulders and made his way to work. He hadn't noticed at the sky was slightly Gray and there was a slight sprinkle.

Well, what on earth was he supposed to say if he did run into her?

"Hey you want to hit me again?"

That was stupid. The whole day was stupid. Gray mused in his head.

"Manager, I'm here." He announced out loud as the warm chime of the door echoed throughout the more than likely empty ice-cream shop.

Gray nearly dropped his bag when his eyes caught blue.

He held his breath and his eyes widened.

She blinked when her blue depths met with his dark ebony.

"Hey." He found himself saying and grinning from ear to ear.

She continued to stare up at him from her seat.

"Gray! Just on time." The booming voice of the manager snapped him out of his stupor. Gray hadn't noticed that the manager was seated across from Juvia.

"Oh, hey manager, I'll just put my bag down and get to work."

The manager smirked eying the two teens.

"Take a picture... It'll last longer."

"I-i-i wasn't!" Gray huffed indignantly and quickly scrambled away.

"Oh yeah Gray. Your uniform came in this morning. Put it on will ya."

Gray waved a hand to signal that he heard.

Juvia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

"Blue blueberry and banana blast, please." She asked him after having a quick glance at the rainbow display.

"Oh, erm, right away!"

Gray handed her the change and she stared at him for a bit longer, wonder danced in her eyes. Gray tugged at his blue bowtie. His new uniform consisted mainly of blues, like the blue sign outside the shop. It was a long, white collared shirt, decorated with dark blue horizontal stripes, and over it was a grey vest. Juvia was slightly speechless. It should be illegal to look that good.

"Looks nice..." She murmured with a blush before taking the ice-cream from his hand and sitting back down.

Gray's black eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Wait... what was she referring to?

He blushed slightly at the possibility of her referring to him looking nice.

Gray went into the store room and again came out with a bottle of disinfectant and cloth and went to the glass top tables.

He silently wiped them down attacking the tiniest dirt particles and when he looked up, he noticed her staring.

"So, where were you today?" He blurted out and immediately wanted to face palm himself.

"Juvia was in the library..."

Then it suddenly dawned on him. Gajeel wasn't seen for the rest of the day either.

"with... Gajeel?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"Yes."

Juvia watched him cautiously. Mentioning Gajeel around Gray Fullbuster usually put him in a sour mood. She knew what Gajeel did was wrong to them, and of course he'd be angry at him. Her eyes lowered from Gray's hard gaze.

She decided to drop the subject and resume nibbling on the ice-cream cone.

Gray also took it as a sign to stop, he spied more customers heading closer to the ice-cream shop. He decided to quit lingering around her and get back to his job before the manager yelled at him again.

"Ah, yeah one more thing." He asked in almost a husky whisper. He inched closer, his intense gaze set upon her. "Before... What did you mean looks nice?"

Juvia swallowed loudly. She watched him walk away. Something about this man willed her to play along with his strange advances.

"Juvia likes the colour blue." She answered simply, from the corners of her eyes she spied him stop mid step and a cheeky smile graced her lips. The blunette turned her head and out the window to see the rain die down.

Was she talking about him or the ice-cream flavour, he would never know.

* * *

It was the end of his shift, and Gray was surprised to see that Juvia Loxar was still at her usual table, scribbling away at her notepad. He was curious and silently crept up to her and peered over her shoulder.

_Drip, drip, drop_? He raised an eyebrow.

Gray gave a small cough to get her attention and she jolted slightly in surprise.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He smirked.

Juvia looked up clearly not impressed.

"We're closing in a bit."

"Juvia, needs to speak with Manager-san first."

"I'm done for the day." Gray seemed a bit excited to her. "So let me walk you home."

Juvia blushed and cupped her cheeks with her hands. "..."

Gray had finished changing and when he came out of the staff room he spied Juvia and the manager in a fierce conversation.

Juvia was pushing an envelope into his hands and he was refusing to accept it. The manager finally turned away and stalked off the other way leaving Juvia watching him dejectedly.

Gray wondered what was going on and decided to step in.

"You ready to go?"

Juvia looked at him startled before nodding quickly and joining him out the door.

* * *

Juvia was basically leading the way as she balanced precariously on top of the gutter's edge. They were walking for a fair while; decent conversation was made between them. Surprisingly to her, she was beginning to feel more comfortable around this near stranger. Gray was walking beside her in case she fell.

"You shouldn't do that." Gray warned her, holding an umbrella up for the both of them.

"Don't worry, Juvia never-" She let out a cute squeak of surprise as she slipped and lost her footing.

Gray was quick to act and caught her, dropping their umbrella as he did so. His left arm was wound securely around her waist and his other holding her up by her shoulders.

"-falls..."

She stared at him exquisitely, drops of rain caught by her long eyelashes and decorating her hair, appearing almost crystal-like.

"I told you..." He merely whispered, eyes locking onto hers, face only inches away.

She was responded with a shaky nod a blush covering her face.

The sound of crashing brought them out of their revere. It was soon followed by swearing and the sound of glass breaking. Juvia hoisted herself up and out of Gray's hold and whipped her head around towards the direction of the sound.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched at the sight of a small neglected ute, paint peeling from the bonnet and bits of rust colouring the vehicle, horribly familiar. Gray watched her pale a bit and then suddenly her body sprang into action.

"Gajeel-kun." She gasped out.

She ran with the utmost urgency towards the small rundown house.

Gray could almost feel the terror in her voice, so he ran after her as well, still not knowing what was to come...

* * *

**EVERYTHING's FINITOOOO FOR THIS YEAR! Time to update my very neglected fanfictions :P**  
**Enjoy my ever patient fans. Thanks for all the support.  
U****sa-chan.**


End file.
